Sugar Lovers
by Zafkiel55
Summary: Join the crazy adventures after the two most hyperactive characters in all of remnant confess their feelings for each other. What will the rest of team JNPR and RWBY have to deal with now? recommended by loverofalloves. rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY and team JNPR were sitting at their regular tables. Ruby was speaking to her teammates about wonderful events they should do during their second semester. Team JNPR was throwing food to Yang who skillfully kept catching it in her mouth. At some point Weiss had stood up to make a point and was hit dead in the face with a plate of pie. Nora was pointing at the rest of her team blaming them while Ren had been face palming, Phyrrah was covering her mouth in shock, and Jaune had his jaw open in shock. Soon Team RWBY countered by throwing food at them all at once. Team JNPR had been dodging the barrage of food thrown at them and they started to turn some of the cafeteria tables to block any more incoming attacks. Nora had thought that team RWBY might hit them by throwing the food in an angle in order to go over the table and hit them from above so she rounded up more tables in order to stack them and then another idea crossed her mind. Soon Nora began stacking the tables up higher and higher and team RWBY watched as the hyperactive girl created the unknown structure with the tables. The rest of the students in the cafeteria started to run off afraid of getting in the way of this intense food war. As soon as Nora finished stacking the last table up she stood on the very top of her fortress.

"AHAHAHA! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang in the same manner as she did during initiation when she picked up the rook chess piece after riding an Ursa.

Ruby looked at the mad queen and had a determined look to put an end to her throne. "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful." Ruby then squeezes a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!" She says while throwing an arm in the air while the rest of her team followed with a "YEAH!" _I shall win this war my mad queen._ Ruby thought to herself.

"Off with their heads." Nora commanded while dropping down from her castle of tables in front of another table holding 8 watermelons. Ren flips over a different table and steps on a tray that makes 3 watermelons go up in the air and he then kicks them to send them towards team RWBY. Jaune rolls forward grabbing a watermelon from the ground and throwing it and Phyrrah throws 2 watermelons that she had in her hands simultaneously. Nora then flips the table she was standing in front of sending the 8 watermelons flying towards team RWBY.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby commands and Yang dashes in front of her team rolling forwards and stuffing both her hands into 2 turkeys that were laying on the ground she then pounds her turkey gloves radiating a bit of her aura and smashes all 13 watermelons out of the air along with Blake by her side who flipped over her and grabbed 2 loafs of bread and began smashing watermelons with her. When the watermelons were smashed Yang threw her turkey gloves at team JNPR hitting Jaune but having Phyrrah dodge to the side also grabbing a loaf of bread and seeing Blake coming at her from the air. Phyrrah stepped back as Blake landed trying to hit Phyrrah in her decent and Phyrrah slashed the loaf of bread downwards towards Blake only to have her block with both of her loafs and bringing them to an intent stare as their loafs clashed. Phyrrah ended the clash by swinging her loaf to Blakes' side only to have her use her mirage and flip over her and then Blake also swung at Phyrrah only to have her dash as well. After a few seconds of swinging, missing, and dodging Blake went up in the air and threw one of her loafs of bread towards Phyrrah. Phyrrah dodged it resulting in the loaf breaking in half form the impact and then dashed towards Blake hitting her in the stomach with her loaf breaking a piece off. Blake flew back and was disarmed as her bread left her grip. Phyrrah grabbed it and threw it like a spear towards Yang who punched it midair but was met with more bread spears thrown at her having one nail her in the stomach and bring her down. Ruby came up from behind sliding on a tray across the tables. Ruby then jumped and deflected one of Phyrrahs' bread spears using the tray then landing on it and kept on sliding before jumping and landing on Phyrrah who blocked but she then used her momentum that she got from the landing and pushed off of the tray knocking Phyrrah back. After Phyrrah had gotten knocked back Ren and Nora dashed towards Ruby

_There you are my lovely queen._ Ruby thought to herself before Jumping out of the way revealing Weiss who was holding a bottle of ketchup as she planted it on the ground while squeezing it to leave a straight trail of ketchup that Ren slipped on and knocked into some tables. Nora saw a few tables fly towards her and jumped on table to table using the momentum to get to a pole on the cafeteria walls. She grabbed the pole and swung herself until it came off of the wall the she stabbed a watermelon on the ground and sung the combined objects at Weiss. Ruby intercepted the attack and Nora hesitated and hit the ground instead but her semblance still sent them both flying. _Phew that was close I almost hit Ruby with the watermelon hammer. _Nora thought. As Nora was distracted Weiss grabbed a sword fish and dashed toward her clashing the end with Noras' watermelon hammer sending her flying. Nora flipped in the air and landed and dashed towards Weiss. They both clashed in a battle that resulted in Noras' Victory after fitting Weiss in the stomach with her watermelon hammer and sending her all the way across the cafeteria and crashing into a pillar breaking it and causing it to collapse. Ruby saw what happened and dashed towards Weiss catching her before the debris could fall on her.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby said dramatically. _I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way; it's not her I like._ Ruby thought to herself while Yang went ahead rolling and picking up some turkeys while Ren jumped over a soda machine and picked up some celery. Yang clashed her foot with the celery in Rens hands which resulted with a view for Ren of her panties, although he tried really hard to not look and soon Yang realized her positioning and swung the other foot at his head which he dodged. They started their fearsome battle Yang getting hits on Ren as he attempted to block her attacks resulting in him getting uppercut into the air. Ren then flipped and threw both celeries towards Yang which she dodged by flipping and punched him straight down into the ground the impact sending tables flying from around him due to a small shock wave. Nora then came and swung her watermelon hammer downwards on Yang who dodged it they both proceeded to dash towards each other. Time sowed down as Yang pulled her arm over her shoulder while Nora had her hammer ready to swing upwards. Noras' hammer ended up being faster than Yangs' turkey fist resulting in her being sent flying straight through the ceiling the sheer force breaking it and the watermelon. The debris of the roof fell towards Blake who dodged and grabbed a string of sausages and swung it at Nora sending her towards a soda machine which bent the machine and made it dispense soda which Nora took and threw them at Blake causing them to explode on her. As Blake tried to run Phyrah recovered and looked to her surroundings on the vast amounts of soda cans. She used her semblance making the soda cans fly up into the air she then made two big strands of soda cans that then converged and formed a bigger one grabbing Blake and pinning her to the wall as every can exploded on her. Ruby watched everything happened and decided to end kneeled and used her semblance causing her to go extremely fast and pulling everything from tables, to plates, to all of the other different types of food with her. Team JNPR watched in shock as a storm of food approached them. _This is why I fell in love with her; you have ceased my throne Ruby Rose._ Nora thought accepting her defeat. Ruby spun around in her caped while still dragging everything behind her and this time catching all of the members of team JNPR in the mix. When she approached the wall she stopped immediately and turned to the storm her speed causing a shock wave that broke the wall behind her. She then jumped out of the way as team JNPR got pummeled by the barrage of food that was caught in Rubys' speed resulting in team RWBY's victory. _I am now the mad queen… gosh I wish I was a braver queen so I could tell you to share the throne with me also as a mad queen… unfortunately I don't think she likes me that way._ Ruby thought to herself before team JNPR fell from the wall. Yan then fell from her fall (which was like 3 minutes after being sent flying by Nora) and got up without a care in the world.

"So… what I miss?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO THIS WAS RECOMMENDED BY LOVEROFALLOVES. HE WANTED A RUBYXNORA AND SO HERE IT IS. I AM REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO MAKING MORE CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC BECAUSE I FEEL ITS GOING TO BE REALLY FUNNY. ALSO YEAH I COPIED THE FOOD WAR IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF VOLUME 2 BUT I ALSO ADDED IN HINTS ON RUBY'S FEELINGS AND NORAS' FEELINGS AND IF YOU HAVENT FIGURED IT OUT YET THEY LIKED EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE THEY JUST HAVENT CONFESSED YET. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY and team JNPR were walking back from lunch to their dorms after being scolded by Glynda because of the food war they had.

"I gotta say Ruby you were incredible taking out my entire team in one go." Jaune announced.

"Thanks Jaune but I have to give Nora credit as well she knocked all of my team out with only a pole and a watermelon." Ruby said.

"She got lucky." Yang said.

"Oh, you are just mad that she sent you so high up it took you 3 minutes to get down and after that the battle was already over and you weren't able to get your payback." Ruby teased.

"Whatever. The important thing is that team RWBY is the winner." Yang said.

"YEAH and Now Ruby is the new queen of the castle! Oh that reminds me!" Nora says before running into her dorm which was only a few feet away since they held been walking and talking for quite a while. Team JNPR could hear all of the rumbling noises of Nora throwing things everywhere in order to look for something. "AH-HAH!" Nora said in triumph. She made her way over to Ruby and handed her a plastic golden crown. "Here."

"Thanks Nora but, why do I need this?" Ruby asks.

"Because you are the queen of the castle. Since you have dethroned me I have no choice but to hand over the crown to the winner. But just so you know I will be getting my crown back. No one dethrones me and gets away with it." Nora said before swiftly running back into her dorm. "MINIONS! WE HAVE TO STRATEGISE AN ATTACK ON QUEEN RUBY'S KINGDOM IN ORDER FOR ME TO RETRIEVE MY CROWN!" Nora yelled from the room having the rest of team JNPR go in.

"See you Ruby." They all said in unison before closing the door.

Team RWBY went into their dorm as well with Ruby wearing that golden crown she received from Nora. "Heh, I am queen of the castle!" Ruby said triumphantly.

"Give me that." Weiss said before swiping the crown of Ruby. "I am the one who should be queen since I am an actual heiress and am much closer to a queen than you Ruby." Weiss said while putting on the crown herself.

"NO!" Ruby yelled before taking back her crown. "You got defeated by the mad queen early in battle after being launched across the battle grounds where as I actually defeated her so I get to be queen!" _Also if you think I will let you take a gift given to me by my personal Mad Queen then you have another thing coming princess! _Ruby angrily to herself adding emphasis in the word 'princess' to make it sound harsh.

"Speaking of which what was all of that about me not leaving you Ruby?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Huh?" Ruby was a little confused.

"After I got hit and sent flying you caught me and told me not to leave you. What did you mean by that?" Weiss pried even further.

"Oh yeah I remember her saying that. I didn't think you had a thing for the snow queen." Yang said

"What!?" Ruby asked not realizing the affect her drama had caused.

"You did seem really worried for her, more than any of us. So why did you do that?" Blake added to the conversation wanting to know why Ruby did that just as much as the others.

"I don't like Weiss! I did it for the drama I thought I could make it seem a little more…dramatic so I played all of that out." Ruby finally said.

"Are you sure sis? You seem to be attached to Weiss." Yang teased even further.

"I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR WEISS!" Ruby yelled.

"hmmmm, I still don't buy it."

"Yang she isn't even my type I mean look at her. She may be pretty but she is cold, mean, and brags about being a princess all the time it's annoying. Besides I already like someone else." Ruby put a hand over her mouth after figuring out she stepped on a landmine and now she was going to get blown up by questions.

"Oh, now you have to tell me who this person is."

"Yeah, who is it?" Blake added.

"Oh uh its nobody." Ruby said nervously.

"Ruby I have been your teammates for a long time and we know when you are lying." Weiss said.

"I uh."

"Come on rubes tell us already or we might as well get Weiss to kiss you to see if it's true that it isn't her." Yang said.

"HEY!" Weiss yelled at Yang.

"ITS NORA ALRIGHT!" Ruby finally gave in.

"Wait really!?" Yang asked.

"Uh-huh."

"How come?" Weiss asked.

"Because she is funny, fun, and pretty. We have so much in common too." Ruby said.

"Jeez Ruby, seriously Nora? I mean I don't hate her or anything it's just she is so… energetic. I would have thought Weiss as a better match for you."

"Yang, Weiss Is a bitch… no offense Weiss." Ruby said while turning her head to Weiss.

"I am so far beyond offended right now!" Weiss said angrily.

"Anyways, I like Nora because she is that energetic. For so long I have been the one to be different because I was energetic and now there is someone to share that with me." Ruby said.

Yang sighs. "Well if that is how you feel then I am happy for you Ruby." Yang says and gives a crushing hug to Ruby.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said.

"I am glad I am not your crush. No offense you're cute but you are not my type and I wouldn't want to deal with having to try and let you down easy, which will ultimately fail and you might have spent weeks trying to get over it." Weiss said relieved that she cleared everything she thought about Ruby's feelings.

"Hold on a sec?" Blake asked.

"What's up Blake?" Ruby asked.

"In order for you to have such feelings for Nora you must have felt them for a long time so, how long have you kept this from us?" Blake asked earning more curiosity from Weiss and Yang.

"Yeah Rubes, how long have you liked her?" Yang teased.

"Damn it Blake."

**AUTHORS NOTE: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAA! OK SO HERE YOU GUYS GO HOPE YOU LIKETHIS ONE. LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Ruby Rose**

"THREE MONTHS!" Yang, Blake and Weiss yelled. I nervously collide the tips of the index fingers from both my hands as they stare at me.

"Y-yeah." I say nervously.

"Ruby why didn't you tell us before?" Yang asks.

"Because I was nervous what you would think and also Yang you aren't very trust worthy when I comes to relationship secrets." I tell Yang. She actually can't keep her mouth shut at all she has known that I liked girls ever since I told her about my first crush back at signal which she actually ended up going over and telling her I liked her like if she would go out with me. After sobbing in my bed for being rejected for the first time I vowed never to tell Yang my secret crushes.

"Oh come on, that was one time."

"She rejected me in front of the entire school!" I yell.

"Wait you were always into girls? And Yang you told her crush that she liked her? I can see why she doesn't trust you." Blake adds.

"Well yeah I have liked girls ever since I was little, to be honest I found Weiss to be really pretty and before actually meeting her I wanted to ask her out because she resembled a princess… but then she turned out to be an arrogant bitch so I moved on… no offense Weiss I still like you as a friend though." I look over to Weiss who blushed until I called her a 'bitch' again and got angry like the first time.

"YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU DOLT!" Weiss yells in anger and makes her way to the bathroom. "I AM TAKING A SHOWER FIRST!" She slams the door.

"Wow, she is a bitch" Yang says and I catch a hint that Blake grew angry a bit thanks to me using my trusty sniper so much I manage to get really good eye sight.

"Blake, what was that?" I ask

"What?" Blake asks.

"I saw that you were angry after Yang called Weiss a 'bitch'." I catch another glimpse of anger coming from her.

"Wait Blake you are angry at me?" Yang asks.

"N-no I'm not" Blake lies.

"Blake I have been using a sniper ever since I got into signal and I have adapted to catch things that many people don't see so I know you are lying."

Blake sighs and gives in. She looks at the door and listens to make sure she hears the water running. "I have a crush on Weiss; I didn't want to say anything but I had it for quite a while."

"How long?" Yang asks.

"Three months?" Blake says

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU TOO!?" Yang yells.

Soon the water stops running and Weiss come out. "What is with all the yelling?"

"Oh Blake has a-" Yang is cut off by Blake tackling her..

"I swear you tell her and I will fucking kill you." Blake threatens and Yang gives out a few nods.

"Wait, tell me what?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing you should worry about, I am going in next." Blake says and makes her way to the shower. She closes the door and soon the water is heard running.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, Yang here is just delusional." I say looking at Yang with a look of disapproval. "Also Yang if you tell Nora my feelings I will take what Blake is capable of doing and I am tripling it." I say with a really serious face that makes Yang nervous.

"Fine I won't tell." Yang says.

"Wait go back, what is Blake hiding?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing princess." I say.

"But she told you didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I know about it? I am trustworthy enough."

"Weiss don't worry, someday she will tell you and you will be happy that she did… maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I am not saying anymore." I make a zipper motion over my lips to indicate that I can't say anything passed that for fear she might catch on and find out Blake's secret.

"Fine." She turns to her bed and I catch something that I have never seen on her before.

"Weiss can you come here for a sec?" I ask as kindly as I can.

"Why?"

"Just come on." She shows a bit of annoyance but gives in and follows me out of the room.

"Ok, what is it?" She asks.

"One sec." I look at the now closed door and catch a very faint shadow on the crack on the bottom of the door that extends slightly to the hallway that not many people could catch. "YANG I KNOW YOU ARE SNOOPING SO STOP IT NOW!" I yell at Yang for not giving Weiss and I the privacy we need for what am about to ask her.

"DANG IT!" Yang yells an I hear her stomping in anger since I put an end to her snooping.

"Ok, so I wanted to ask you… did you look so hurt?" I ask

"What are you talking about?" She says confused at what I meant.

"When you realize that Blake ha told her secret to Yang and I you looked hurt… Why?"

"I-its none of your business."

"Weiss come on, I won't tell anyone… besides you have a trump card on me if I ever tell anyone."

She sighs. "Damn your incredible eyesight, I guess you have a point though. I was hurt to know that Blake told you that because I sort of have a crush on her… and to know that she didn't trust me with a secrets but trusted you instead leads me to think that maybe she doesn't like me." She lowers her head.

I give her a hug and she is first caught into shock but then returns it. "Tell her." I whisper.

"What?"

"Tell her how you feel."

"I-I can't… I am too scared to"

"I know how you feel, I am scare to tell my feelings to Nora… but I have to work up the courage to do it at some point."

"I-I don't know Ruby."

"Tell you what." I release from the embrace and look at her with a smile. "If I tell Nora then you have to tell Blake, deal?" She thinks about the offer and then her look turns into determination and nods at me.

"Deal."

"Great." I lift my hand and say "boop" while poking her nose

"Dolt." She says with a smile which I rarely see on the heiress.

"DAMNIT, I WAS TOO LATE!" Jaune yells as he opens the door.

"Late for what Jaune?" Phyrrah comes out of the door as well and looks at us. "Oh sorry."

"What happened?" Ren also steps out and calmly looks at us. "Oh, I see."

"What, what, what!?" Nora cheerfully strolls out of the room and catches us. "Ruby I didn't know you were dating the snow princess."

"WHAT!?" I yell loud enough that my voice squeaks. "I-I DON'T!"

"Then why are you two like that?" Ren asks.

I noticed that I still have my arms on Weiss's shoulders and her arms are over at my hips and our bodies were still pretty close.

"W-W-W-WE WERE JUST HUGING!" Weiss yells in anger.

Suddenly the door opens and Yang and Blake are the ones to pop up. "THE HELL IS GOING ON HE-" She stops and sees our position. "I knew it, I knew you liked Weiss there is no way you could have possibly liked N-" I immediately break from my hug with Weiss and use my semblance to dash at Yang and tackle her hard on the ground and cover her mouth.

"YANG I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yell and everyone from team JNPR give off a confused look but turn to Weiss.

"Wait I didn't know you gave hugs to people now! Can I have one!?" Nora says and starts making her way to Weiss with arms extended.

"NO, NORA!" Weiss yells.

"AWWWWW, but I wanted a Weis_s_ hug." After Nora's comment Yang starts laughing and I am afraid of what just happened. Yang takes off my hand from her mouth.

"Nice pun Nora." She gives thumbs up and I hope that Nora didn't intentionally make a pun.

"What pun?" Nora says confused and Yang's laughter stops and turns to disappointment.

"So wait, you two are not dating?" Jaune asks.

"God no." Weiss says.

"Then Weiss, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" After he says that I catch the hurt look on Phyrrah which is not surprising since everyone but Yang or Jaune know that she likes him.

"No." Weiss says and Jaunes face drops.

"Oh, ok that's fine." He makes his way into his room and Phyrrah follows.

"Awwww, Jaune do you want a hug?" Nora says.

"No, that's ok. Thank you anyways Nora." Nora's face drops as well.

"Why won't anyone give me a hug?!" She yells and I feel an urge to go up there and actually give her the hug she wants but I am too afraid that she might think it's weird.

"I think Ruby would like a hug." Weiss mentions.

"Really?" Nora asks and turns to me, my face turns a little red although it's not noticeable.

"Uh, sure I could use a hug." I get up from my sis, turn, and start making my way towards Nora.

"Wait didn't already get one from, ow" I hear my sister begin but is interrupted by Blake kicking her in the side to shut her up. I make my way closer to Nora and she gives me a gentle hug which is surprising since I though with her energy and all she would give me a huge bear hug. I look towards Weiss while Nora and I hold the embrace and I give her a thumbs up and she replies to it with a nod and a smile. After Nora releases me from the hug my face drops and I feel a bigger urge to just go to her and drag her back to another hug but I choose not to go that far.

"Alright, night Mad Queen Ruby, and may your kingdom succumb to the power of my wrath! Don't you forget I shall retake hold my throne!" Nora says and goes into team JNPR's dorm room. I then smile and turn as my team also make their way into the dorm room as well and I begin following them.

"Hey Ruby." I hear Ren and when I turn to him I see that he has closed the door to not let his own teammates know what we are talking about.

"Yes, Ren?" I ask.

"You like her don't you? Nora I mean not Weiss." My eyes grow shock but then soften as I realize who I am talking to. Out of all the people I could trust with a secret Ren would have been one of the most trustworthy especially a secret that involves not telling Nora since he is the only one in all of Remnant able to handle Nora and her overly curious rants which would have made anyone but Ren give in and tell her the secret.

"Y-yeah, I do."

He gives me a smile. "I wish upon you the best of luck, you two would look great together." He says before opening his door and going into his dorm. I then also make my way into my dorm and close the door.

"Thanks Weiss, I owe you one." I say instantly as I walk in.

"You're welcome, as for what you will owe me… I will talk to you about it later." Weiss says.

"Wait, why not now?" Yang asks.

"Yeah, why does Ruby only get to know what she owes you?" Blake asks.

"Because its personal and she pulled it out of me with her devious powers of control… also she is the queen." Weiss says.

"Whatever." Blake says and makes her way to her bunk to read her book titled "_Ninjas of love" _which she never lets me near and Yang and I take our turns going into the shower before going to bed.

Before going into the shower I put the plastic crown onto the drawer Weiss and I share trusting her enough that she won't take it. After finishing my shower we all go to sleep and I am left thinking about the hug I just got from Nora today and wishing that I could have so much more.

_Hopefully one day she will be mine…_

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY. ANYWAYS IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED YET I AM MAKING ALL OF MY CHAPTERS FROM NOW ONE FROM A CHARACTERS POINT OF VIEW UNLESS I AM NOT ABLE TO WHICH IS WHAT HAPPENED IN 'ICE COFFE' FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE READ IT. I AM DOING THESE CAHPTERS FROM CHARACTERS POINTS OF VIEW BECAUSE I GOT A COMMENT FROM SOMEONE WATING MY CHAPTERS TO BE LONGER AND THIS IS WHAT I COULD COME UP WITH. HOPE YOU LIKE THE MINOR CHANGES AND THE CHAPTER ITSELF. LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nora Valkyrie:_

"Miss Nora!" I hear as a man approaches me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The troops are in position at your command we shall infiltrate the Mad Queen Ruby's castle!" I hear him say and I stand up from the hill I was sitting by and make my way to the very front. I turn around and look at my army ready to give a speech to bring up more courage.

"Troops!" I start. "I gathered you all here because the Mad Queen Ruby, has dethroned me, and today will be the day that I take it back. Her army is strong but we can beat it if we believe. You all will help me defeat the Queen so I can bring peace and candy to this world. LETS GOT DEFEAT THE QUEEEENNNN!" my yell is later returned by cheers from my troops. "Ok ready!" my army makes a stance showing that they are prepared. I turn around and look at the castle that rests just a few miles in front of me. "CHARGE!" at my command all of my soldiers charge at the structure with their weapons drawn. I myself get my hammer drawn and charge in as well.

When we get close enough to the castle the Queen starts sending her own army. Unlike mines her army is purely made out of grimm, how she managed to tame them I will never know, but I do know that I will not lose. The first grimm I encounter is an Ursa that throws a fist at me, but I simply jump out of the way and slam my hammer onto its head. I see that some of my troops are combating the grimm well while others are dying by them. Our armies suffer the same number of casualties; hers suffer from me killing most of her grimms while mines suffer from her murdering most of my troops.

At the end we stand face to face with our weapons drawn. "I see that you came back in order to reclaim the throne." I hear her say.

"Yeah and I will surely take it back." I say.

"Then why don't you?"

As soon as she finishes uttering her words I change my hammer to its grenade launcher form and send a barrage of them at her she manages to shoot every last one of them and charges at me, which in turn I dodge it and swing my own hammer down at her head which she swiftly dodges as well. Soon she swings her weapon at me again, but this time I block it. The enormous sniper-scythe clashes with my own grenade launching hammer. After a while of our weapons scrapping on each other competing for dominance she gives me a wicked grin and with a swift motion she disarms me sending my weapon flying about ten feet away from me. I try to step back but I then trip and she point the sharp tip of her scythe at me then she pull it back getting ready to swing and I close my eyes shut ready to receive the blow but it never comes. Instead she drops her weapon and I open my eyes to see her on the ground crying.

"I-I can't do it!" she says. "I can't kill you." She keeps crying.

"Why can't you! You are the mad Queen, how can you not be able to!" I yell since I find this really insulting to think that I might be too weak for her to finish me off and that she might have pity on me. To be honest even if I won I wouldn't have been able to deal the blow not because of pity but because-

"Because I love you! So I cant do it!" my eyes shoot wide open. The one who I fell in love with has stolen my throne, my heart, and now I know that I have also stolen hers.

"I-I love you too." Tears well up in my eyes and I approach her.

"Forgive me for stealing your throne, I thought that if I did that, then you would look up to my strength and come to love me."

"That is really sweet of you… but you didn't have to do that"

"I know that now… would you mind being my Queen?"

"I got a better idea, we can be each other's Queen and share the throne"

"That sounds great!" She reaches up to me and cups my check with her hand. "I love you." She leans in and our lips get close to the point that they could touch… until I wake up.

"Ugggggghhhhhhh! Whyyyyyyyyyyy!" I whine.

"Looks like you were having one of your most famous fantasies I see." I hear my friend Ren say form his bed.

"Yeah... and now I can't finish it!"

"Sorry to hear that Nora, want some pancakes?"

"YESSSSS!" I run to the kitchen almost matching that sweet little rose's speed and sit myself on the table while Ren prepares his most famous pancakes. "So, what was the dream about?"

I hear him ask and I start to blush. "Oh, ummm… you and I fought some ursai and-"

"Nora… Jaune and Pyrrha aren't awake and I know you had a dream about Ruby, so come on tell me" He cuts me off

"Fine… I dreamt of trying to regain my throne back, but she confessed to me and we decided to share our throne and we were really close to kissing and-"

"And your alarm woke you up?"

"Yeah." I pout as I remember the disappointments that I am brought to every morning when I get dreams like these.

"You know you have to ask her out some day." He says.

"I want to… but I am scared."

"You can do this Nora."

"Do what?" Jaune interferes into our conversation like always.

"Oh, Nora was just planning to take Rubys throne back again." Ren covers up for me.

"Oh, and how will that work?" Jaune asks.

"I will tell you later, right now we need Ren to make his pancakes… HURRY UP WITH YOUR PANCAKES MY STOMACH IS CALLING OUT TO IT RENNNN!" I yell which in turn wakes up Pyrrah who I forgot was still sleeping.

"Morning." She says through a yawn

"Sorry, Nora really wants her pancakes and so she threw her tantrum since I didn't work fast enough." Ren apologizes for my behavior.

"It's fine, although I could have used those few minutes of extra sleep."

"Hey, does anyone else think that Ruby lied about not going out with Weiss?" My heart aches at his question which makes me hope it isn't true.

"No." Ren answers

"Seriously?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah, I could not see those two together. They are like polar opposites." He says and I get a little bit of hope.

"But, don't they say opposites attract?" and just like that Pyrrah crushes it.

"Only some, but I don't think Ruby and Weiss can get along well enough to be in a relationship."

"But, what about that hug?" Jaune asks

"I don't think it was anything really."

"I will prove that they are going out." Jaune says

"Alright pancakes are done." Ren says

"Nora? Are you ok?" I hear Pyrrah ask and I notice that I had a sad expression

"Oh, Yeah I am fine. REEEEEEENNNNNN GIVE ME MY PANCAKES NOW!" And after that tantrum I receive my delicacy. "YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" I start digging in and finish before anyone else like I usually do.

"Well, we should get to classes now." I hear Pyrrah say after they all finish and we head to classes.

When we get to lunch I see that Ruby and Weiss are talking… way more than usual and they are being really friendly to each other.

"Wait, Ruby just sit I will get your food." I hear Weiss say as I sit at our table and I receive another painful feeling at my heart.

"Ok." Ruby sits and we both wait in silence until our teammates come back and they start a conversation. All that I cant think about now is Weiss and Ruby being together and doing relationship thing and little by little the pain becomes more and more unbearable.

"Ugh, I have to do three reports due by tomorrow!" I hear Ruby whine and a smile crosses my lips to her cute tone and some of the pain I felt goes away.

"Don't worry Ruby; I will do it for you." Weiss says and just like that my smile disappears and the pain comes back.

"YAY! Thank you Weiss!" I hear Ruby say and I look and she hugs her yet again and suddenly I feel enraged and slam my fist at the table and it breaks.

"Whoa Nora, what's wrong with you!" I hear Yang yell and I look at the broken table and realize what I did.

"I-I-I am sorry I-I-I-" I lose it. I feel tear pour out of my eyes and I run back to my dorm room.

When I make it to my room I slump down and start crying. I cry for about thirty minutes until I hear the door and I know exactly who it is.

"Leave me alone Ren." I say through my sobs.

"Its rare for you to cry so I had to come check up on you." He says softly.

"I-it hurts so much… you are a liar, you lied to me!"

"what?"

"You said they couldn't get along, then what was that that I saw at the cafeteria. They were so friendly to each other… how could I think that Ruby ever loved me! She loves that ice queen…" I continue sobbing

"You know Nora, you might be misunderstanding all of this. Talk to her and get your answers."

"I cant!"

"Nora!" He grabs me by the shoulders and props me up on the bed forcefully "Do not give up on me! You have to talk to her, tell her how you feel and stop destroying your life!"

My eyes go wide and I realize that he is right. A million things cross my mind and when it finishes I only see one image in my head… _"Ruby"_...

"You're right!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can. "I'll be back Ren!"

"That's the Nora I know." He says and I smile before taking out in a sprint to find her.

I keep searching every hall, every room that isn't a dorm room. There is no sign of her. I realize one place I haven't checked and I dash towards the front entrance of beacon and I see her but… she is talking to someone… _"Jaune?" _when I see my team leader talking to the girl I love I hide behind a tree and listen to what they are saying.

"Ruby, why haven't you told anyone yet?" I hear Jaune ask.

"Told anyone what?" Ruby replies.

"Don't play dumb I saw how close you and Weiss have gotten it's only obvious that you are going out."

"Jaune like I said we are not-"

"STOP LYING!"

"I AM NOT LYING!"

"Then why are you so friendly all of a sudden? How can you hug each other so casually now?"

"Because we made a deal."

"What deal?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's personal."

"Huh, you just cant stop lying. I see, you don't treat us as friends anymore!"

"Jaune you guys are the bestest friends I ever had, I just cant tell you!"

"Why!"

"Because I cant!"

"You can trust Weiss a girl who you hated the first semester but not me, you must really have started to love her!"

"I don't love her!"

"LIES!"

"I AM NOT LYING!"

"And how do I know you are telling the truth now!"

"Because Nora is the one I love!" As soon as I hear her say that by cheeks start to blush and my heart is filled with a warm feeling

"_she loves me"_ Tears of joy pour out of my eyes and I decide to come out.

"I love you too Ruby."

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT SCHOOL IS KILLING ME WITH WORK AND I HAD BEEN REALLY TIRED AND UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING, BUT I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO FINISH THIS ONE IT MIGHT BE SHORT BUT I PROMISE SOME TIME I WILL START MAKING THEM LONGER. HOPE YOU ENJOY! LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN**

**P.S. SOON I WILL START MAKING A CHECK MATE FANFIC AS REQUESTED BY MY FRIEND SINCE HE SAID HE COULDN'T FIND THAT MANY. THE FANFIC WILL BE 'REALISTIC' SO THE CHARACTERS WONT BE IN BEACON ACADEMY FIGHTING MONSTERS AND INSTEAD WILL BE GOING TO A REGUALR SCHOOL LIKE IN THE REAL WORLD. IF ANY OF YOU WHO RECOMMENDED RARE SHIPS WANT TO HAVE YOURS IN REALISTIC FORM PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND IF YOU WANT TO RECOMMEND A RARE SHIP YOURSELF LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT REALISTIC OR RWBY WORLD STYLE, THOSE WHO DON'T PUT THE STYLE THEY WANT IT IN I WILL END UP CHOOSING MYSELF WHAT STYLE THEY WILL APPEAR IN. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**


End file.
